


I'm Sorry

by chacah



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacah/pseuds/chacah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little drabble about Shepard's thoughts upon deciding the fate of the catalyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

The choice was hard. Letting go of his hand, of _him_ … it had shattered a part of him.

“Don’t go…”

The words had brought a smile to his lips. Of _course_ he would say that.

But he knew life was cruel. He had known that for a very long while. And even though he just wished to jump upon that ship, to watch the world burn… he knew _someone_ had to do it.

_Someone_ had to save the world - the _galaxy_. And he knew that person could only be him.

“I will always love you,” he whispered, forehead touching Kaidan’s and tears in his eyes.

And as everything burned around him, as the pain started to blot out all thought, all he could think of was those eyes, that smile upon Kaidan’s face. That moment together - alone - while in his cabin. Their whole worlds bare to them, a silent moment as they sought sanctuary within one another.

“I never break a promise,” he swallowed roughly, tears pricking the backs of his eyes as he closed them and looked heavenward. “But it looks like… this one time… I might… have to…”

The sad smile that came to his lips then wasn’t forced. He had accepted his fate and those within the galaxy.

He was Commander Shepard. It was what he did, right?

_Save People._

“I’m so sorry… Please forgive me?”


End file.
